


Letters from the Edge

by captainamergirl



Series: Life [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Casper was so cute, Epistolary, Escape, F/M, Leaving town, letters to friends and foes, weren't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: As a pregnant Courtney prepares to leave Port Charles behind, she thinks about writing some important letters to some important people and also some unlikely people who have filtered through her life. This is Courtney-centric, but will have a Casper-filled sequel.
Relationships: Jasper "Jax" Jacks/Courtney Matthews
Series: Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736683





	1. Chapter 1

Carly's words were still fresh in her mind as she began to gather up the last of her things and stuff them into the seemingly bottomless suitcase. She should have been gone by now, but every once in a while her hand stilled on the bag and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. But then she would have to remind herself that she was. Carly was right. She did need to get out of town and make her baby a priority for a change. She had been all about herself for too long and now her baby had to come first.   
  
And goodbye didn't necessarily mean  _forever_ \- did it? She hoped not. All she knew was that she was seven months pregnant, scared (something she had never really been before in her life), and had never felt more alone while surrounded by so many people, all offering advice or criticisms on what she had made of her life and the ways her decisions had affected their own existences.   
  
Carly had told her to write Nikolas and Jax letters to tell them that she was leaving town for awhile but she still didn't feel it was enough. However, she knew if she looked into their eyes and told the two men in her life that she was leaving town, they would never let her go and she would never be able to walk away. Nikolas said he wanted to be a father to the baby even though the little boy growing inside her wasn't his, and Jax had openly proclaimed that he would steal custody of the baby the minute it took its first full breath. She should have hated him for that alone, but yet she didn't. She couldn't. Not even as much as she wanted to ...    
  
She felt a tear trickle down her face and quickly wiped it away like it had offended her. She was supposed to be strong here. This was not going to break her. She knew that. She had a healthy baby growing inside of her, kicking and moving around and giving her cravings and hormonal outbursts, which should be enough for her. But yet she didn't feel quite right about leaving Port Charles without saying a few things to the people there who had touched her life the most, especially Nikolas and Jax.    
  
She found a pen and a pad of paper and sat down at her desk, spreading her bulky jacket out around her as she began to write. Nikolas's letter was the first on the menu because Jax's was the hardest to write for whatever reason. But then she realized that there were others besides those two who had shaped and molded her life, even from the periphery and if she didn't come back, she needed to say something to all of them too...


	2. Chapter 2

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Dad,**   
  
Hey Dad. It's your little girl. Though I am not so little anymore in many ways, huge pregnant belly notwithstanding, I am all grown up now. Or at least, I like to think I am. But sometimes I wonder because even as a "grown up" I still make horrible, life-altering decisions that effect so many people. I know you say you have too, but trust me; you could not have screwed up any more monumentally than I have. That is why I need to get away, at least for awhile, to try to make sense of everything that I have done to really mess up my life and the life of everyone else I care about.   
  
By the time this letter reaches you, I'll be long gone. I can't tell you where I'm going because that wouldn't be fair to you. I know you'd want to come in and try to help me with this but not even you can. It's for the best. I have done way too many things that I am not proud of and I can only hope that one day I will be able to make things right but for now, I need distance. I promise you that I will be safe and that I will be careful and that I will let you meet your new grandson someday.    
  
I know you will feel inclined to blame Jax or even Nikolas for "chasing me away", but please don't, Dad. We have all made seriously crappy decisions. I know you warned me to stay away from Jax so many times, but the heart wanted what it wanted and everything else be damned.    
  
You have been an amazing father to me throughout these past 4 years and I can't thank you enough. I know we had a rocky beginning but you helped me through so many rough times and I will always be forever grateful for that.   
  
Don't think though, Dad, that I don't see the irony in all this. That I don't realize that for the first year that you were back in my life I made it so clear that I was angry with you for abandoning me as a child and now I am stealing away my own son's chance to know his father from the very beginning. Now maybe I understand, finally, a bit of what you must have been going through when you left Janine. Maybe you had to run to make sense of things; just like I do now. I don't like to think of it as running away but we both know the truth, right?   
  
Anyway, I promise to be safe and take care of myself and your grandchild so please don't worry. I love you, Dad. Please don't ever doubt that.   
  
Always proud to be your daughter,    
Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Max Giambetti,**   
  
Hey it's Courtney. You are probably wondering why I am writing you a letter but I will explain. I am leaving town tonight and I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for all you have done for my family. You have protected my nephews and my brother from harm so many times and that means a lot. I also remember you were a big supporter of my relationship with Jason even when most everyone else was pretty much against us. I really appreciated that. I don't love Jason that way anymore, but I am glad he and my family have someone reliable and dependable and strong in their corner. You are a great man and I am just sorry we didn't get to know each other better. Maybe someday we can be true friends...   
  
Anyway, best of luck. I hope you find happiness wherever you go.    
  
Godspeed,   
Courtney Matthews


	4. Chapter 4

_January 16th, 2006_  
  
 **To: Sam McCall,**  
  
 ~~I don't like you.~~ Okay, I am sorry that came out all wrong. I don't exactly love you but I definitely don't hate you anymore either. I can now see where you were coming from when you let Jason claim your daughter as his own. I know you just wanted her to have a good father, a solid upbringing; all of the things you and I never had as kids. We are not so different after all, it turns out. In fact, in a lot of ways we are similar. We have both made mistakes but you have at least owned up to them and I hope I can one day do the same. We have loved two of the same men. We have been enemies and we have been almost begrudging allies at times.   
  
I suppose you are wondering why I am writing you this letter anyway. And if you didn't stop reading after the first rude sentence, then I will try to explain. See, I am leaving town tonight. I don't know for how long or even if I will be back, but I wanted to clear the air. I don't want to leave behind a ton of dirty laundry. I will say that I am sorry for all I did to hurt you. I saw you as an obstacle to Jason and maybe you were at first but you did the right thing being with him because I can see that he makes you happy and that you definitely make him happy in a way that I never was able to. And me moving on was for the best because I eventually got to know Jax and fell for him and now I'm having his baby. I didn't get a fairytale ending with him but I have what I wanted most in the world - a baby to call my own. I know you can relate and I sincerely hope that one day you and Jason will have the joy of bringing a child into the world that will have his blue eyes and your wild, can't-be-tamed spirit.  
  
In spite it all, I wish you the best -  
Courtney Matthews


	5. Chapter 5

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Elizabeth Webber,**   
  
You are probably wondering why I am writing you and I am wondering the same thing even as this pen moves across the page. I guess I have a few things to say but I don’t know exactly where to start so I will just apologize if I have ever hurt you. And I know I did probably more times than I even realized. I know once upon a time you loved Jason and maybe you still do, but I am actually happy to see you with Lucky Spencer. I hate to admit it, but you two make a really great couple. I think I envied you in a lot of ways - your happiness, your beauty, your sweetness, and your inherent ability to charm almost everyone you meet. I envied you, but I realize that I need to stop comparing myself to others and start focusing on bettering myself. I like to think you had a hand in that.    
  
I am leaving town tonight and am not quite sure if and when I will be back. I hope you can learn from my mistakes and never take anything you have for granted. Because once it's gone, it's gone. I admire you for raising your son for so long as a single mother. I know you did a lot better than I ever will. I am starting out on this new journey called motherhood and it’s the scariest thing ever but I also am more excited about seeing my son than words can say. I am sure you could relate.   
  
Anyway that’s about all I have to say.    
  
Take care,   
Courtney Matthews


	6. Chapter 6

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: My nephews,**   
  
Hey Michael. Hey Morgan. I hate to have to tell you two this but I am leaving Port Charles for awhile. Morgan, you are too young to understand what's going on; I know that, but maybe one day you'll understand the things I am doing and why I did them. You too, Michael.   
  
Let me start out by saying how much I love you both and how much you two mean to me. I am so happy and proud to be your aunt. I didn't meet you, Michael, until you were already halfway grown up, but I loved you instantly. Just like I love Morgan.    
  
We have been through some tough times together haven't we? But we always held on and were strong though it's okay to feel weak sometimes. I know I do. I am leaving town because I'm weak and I want to be stronger like the two of you. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense now but maybe one day it will. Just know that you both mean the world to me and I'll be thinking about you always. I am wearing the locket that you gave me a year ago on Christmas, Michael, with pictures of you and Morgan inside and a picture of my baby inside me too (it's called a sonogram; you two will learn about those someday, I'm sure).    
  
Just think, boys, you are going to have a little cousin soon enough. One day he may come around and I know you two will be the best examples of how little boys should act and you'll teach him how to be proud of himself and not be scared. I know no one is perfect but I know you two will do great with him.    
  
In case, I don't come around for awhile, just know that I will be thinking of you all the time and holding you both in my dreams. I am not abandoning you so please don't feel that way. I am doing what's best for my son and one day when you are both fully grown men and have families of your own, you may understand what I am doing and why I did it, though I sincerely hope that you both make a lot better decisions than I have.   
  
Look out for each other and your mom and dad too.   
  
Love always and forever,   
Your aunt Courtney


	7. Chapter 7

_January 16th, 2006_  
  
 **To: Janine,**  
  
I know I should start this off by calling you mom and telling you how appreciative I am for all the things you did for me but it's just not that easy to lie to you. You would know in a second that I was lying too as we both know each other well, maybe too well.   
  
I am not writing this letter to condemn you in anyway. I actually am finally starting to see why you did the things you did. You wanted me to survive; you wanted me to have the best and I never really appreciated that until I became a mother myself.   
  
Yes, Janine you are going to be a grandmother officially in two months. I am having a little boy, a little boy with the man I loved more than any other. Jasper Jacks. You don't really know him that well but he was good to me. I hurt him, I chased him away. Kind of like you did to me and Dad. Sometimes love, I am learning, is not enough.   
  
By the time this letter reaches you I will be long gone, out somewhere in the big wide world waiting out my pregnancy and probably wondering where everything went so wrong. But I promise you one thing: I am **not** going to blame you anymore for every bad, foul and stupid decision I have made. The "my mama made me do it" line got old and tired a long time ago, I know. So I don't want to blame you anymore for just trying to do your best with me, just trying to get by. I hope one day we can mend fences but I don't know when that day will be. I do have your phone number and address though so maybe one day I'll show up there and I hope you'll be happy to see me. I know it's a lot to ask after the way I treated you sometimes but I am realizing that parents do fundamentally mess up their kids whether they intend to or not and that you never meant to hurt me or anyone actually. I hope I can be a good mother to my son and that one day you will get to meet him and we can be a real family like I always wanted.  
  
 ~~Best wishes~~ Love your daughter,  
Courtney


	8. Chapter 8

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Jason Morgan,**   
  
It's been a long time since we've done anything more than nod at each other in passing but since I am leaving town for awhile, I wanted to take a moment to tell you what an impact you have had on my life in so many ways. You taught me a lot of things - how to fight for myself and those I loved, self-respect, and most importantly, how to love. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you having been in my life.   
  
I am very sorry I hurt you but somehow in the long run I think us ending worked out for the best. We each found the things that were missing in our relationship - trust and devotion. You found it with Sam and I almost found it with another man.    
  
I don't know if you know this but I am pregnant and due very soon. Naturally, sometimes I think what could have been if our baby had survived but I guess things don't always work out the way you planned them. I suppose, sometimes there is something better out there that you never expected.    
  
I also want to thank you for being a stand-up guy and taking such great care of everyone in your life, especially my family. I know I don't have to worry about them with you watching over them night and day. Thanks for all you have done to make my world brighter.   
  
Always wishing you the best,    
Courtney Matthews


	9. Chapter 9

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Sonny**   
  
Hey big brother. I have so much to say to you but not a lot of time to say it in. You see, I'm leaving town. Carly will be able to tell you more of the details but for now I can't say where I'm going because I don't want anyone to follow me or try to stop me from doing what I know is right. Of course you know that I am very pregnant with a baby boy and he has to be my first priority; keeping him safe and healthy has to be the number one priority in my life though I really wish I could be here when he's born so that I could see you hold him for the first time. I know you'll be an amazing uncle to him and I appreciate that even though you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye to say the least. But I want you to know that whether we were fighting over dad, or Jason, or Jax or whatever, I still loved you the way only a sister could. You've been good to me and I thank you for that.    
  
And having said that, I have to ask you  one more favor. I know when I'm gone, you are going to want to point the finger at someone and blame them for me leaving but I ask that you please, please don't do that because this is my decision, 100%. I made these choices and I have to live with them, so does my son and everyone else. I know you will be especially inclined to blame Jax for chasing me away but I can't even say it's his fault. He hurt me, true, but I know I hurt him much worse. And to throw a little more truth on the table for you, I will also admit that I still love him with everything inside of me. Even when I know he can be a jerk, a selfish ass even, I still love him. I wish I could tell him but I don't think it would make a difference now. I know a part of you will be happy we are through but I also believe you know that Jax was the only person in the world who could have made me truly happy and I made the choice to hurt him, to break him. Just please don't blame either Jax or Nikolas for this. This is again, totally my decision.   
  
Thank you for all you have done for me, the way you accepted me into your heart and your family from practically the beginning. Despite all of our problems, I know you love me and I definitely love you too. I hope you find the happiness you deserve sooner rather than later. You're a good man, Sonny. Please don't forget it.   
  
With love,   
Your baby sister


	10. Chapter 10

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Carly**   
  
Hey there, Carly... Well you already know that I'm leaving town because you helped me arrange it to save my baby boy's life and my own sanity! I just wanted to say how much all of this means to me. How much you mean to me. My life has been so much richer and more meaningful since you welcomed me into your world. A lot of people wouldn't have done that the way you did. You supported my relationship with my brother and then Jason who you had a long history with. Through it all you've remained my one true constant supporter. I hope in some way I helped you too. In some way, I hope I reciprocated that friendship you gave me so willingly. Even when we didn't see eye-to-eye on things (like my relationship with Jax), you never called it quits. You never quit on me. In every way, you are my sister. I used to think it would be cool to have a sister, someone I could practice hairstyles on and borrow clothes from but I've never done your hair or stole your clothes. Not yet anyway. But there will be time, Carly. Lots of time. You are the only one who knows where I am going but you can feel free to visit me anytime. I will welcome it actually. Like I said, you're my sister in every way that truly counts.   
  
Take care of yourself, Carly. Take care of your heart too. Both of us tend to give a lot in relationships and sometimes we don't tell the other people what we really need. And you definitely need someone who will love you unconditionally and accept your wild, crazy, spontaneous side (yes, that's all a compliment!). Best of wishes to you.   
  
Love your sister in all things,   
Courtney Matthews   
  
P.S. You are so godmother of my son! I hope you never doubted that you would be!


	11. Chapter 11

_January 16th, 2006_   
  
**To: Emily,**   
  
Hello. It's Courtney. You of course have every reason to tear up this letter and never read it but I hope you will at least scan it because I have some things to say and they may actually surprise you. I just wanted you first to know that even if the words sound as hollow as they always did, I never set out to hurt you or break up your marriage to Nikolas. I know that's shallow comfort or no comfort at all considering what we did but Nikolas and I never actively set out to hurt anyone. We were going through a difficult time and we comforted each other in a way that was, yes, very wrong. We are both so sorry we hurt you and Jax. The thing is Nikolas still loves you, Emily. He never, ever looks at me the way he looks at you. You have to believe you're the one in his heart. Sometimes we take the easy way out instead of dealing head-on with things. Sleeping with Nikolas and him sleeping with me was the easiest way to try to forget what we were scared of. I think Nikolas was scared you blamed him for Connor attacking you. And I was afraid Jax only wanted me to punish Sonny and to be some kind of carrier to have his baby. Fear makes you do strange things, I know that now. It's no excuse for my affair with Nikolas but I realize now and pretty much always knew, we weren't meant to be. You see, you are it for Nikolas and Jax is it for me. I know Jax and I don't have another chance but I hope you and Nikolas do. I really do.   
  
I am writing this letter because you see, I am leaving town. I am not sure if I will ever be back to be honest. Please use the time I'm gone to remember why you fell in love with Nikolas in the first place. All he needs is the chance to prove you're the one for him. You owe me nothing but you do owe it to yourself to try to find forgiveness in your heart for Nikolas. I know you still love him. I can see that every time you look at him. Let Nikolas make things right. You will never regret it.   
  
Truly wishing you all the best,   
Courtney Matthews


	12. Chapter 12

_January 16, 2006_   
  
**To: Nikolas,**   
  
How does one start a letter like this? How do I begin to thank you for all the kindness you have shown me - the way you lit up the darkness of my world for a while there? I don't know where to begin but I do know where to end things. If this sounds like a goodbye letter, that's because it is. You see, I'm leaving town. Only one person knows where I'm going and they are not going to tell you, as per my wishes. Please don't try to find me. I don't want you to know where I'm going because I know you - you're so noble and kind you'll come after me. Even if that's not what  I want; even if it's not what  you want either. I think you know that our time together as a couple has come to an end. Or it should because we've hurt too many people with this and as much as I loved our time together, I was never IN love with you. Nor do I believe you were truly in love with me. It's always been Emily for you and always will be. If that sounds like sour grapes, I promise you it's not. I understand better than anyone that in life we get that one true love. I let mine get away but you can't. Emily still looks at you the way you look at her. I know you two are meant to be and I can't stand in the way of that anymore. This isn't about being altruistic either. It's just what needs to be done; what I feel in my heart is the right thing.   
  
Please don't blame anyone - especially Jax - for my leaving. This is completely, 110% my choice. I ask again that you don't look for me as this is for the best. Use the time I'm gone to rebuild bridges we burnt together and find forgiveness in your heart for those (including me) who may have wronged you. I want nothing more in the whole world than for you to be truly happy. The brooding prince thing is nice for awhile but the world deserves to see that brilliant smile of yours more often.   
  
I will be doing a paternity test on the baby so I will let you know eventually if you are the father. For now I am going to try not to think about anything but this little boy's well-being. I want him to be safe, healthy and happy and this is the best way I know how to give him all of those things.   
  
Thanks again for being there for me when I felt so lost. You'll always be a dear friend to me.   
  
Wishing you all the best and a lifetime full of love,   
Courtney Matthews


	13. Chapter 13

_January 16, 2006_   
  
**Dear Jax,**   
  
This is the hardest letter I think I’ll ever have to write. And by the time you get it, I will be long gone. I have written a bunch of people today who had an impact on my life but saying goodbye to you is incredibly difficult. I don’t know how I’ll express all I feel in a few short paragraphs. If I tried to write everything I am feeling and thinking though I don’t think it would be coherent and someone might arrive to try to make me change my mind about leaving town. In a way, I wish it would be you but I know its best I go now, before I put my baby in anymore jeopardy and before I hurt anyone else. Those are things I never want to happen. People have suffered too much already because of my decisions – especially you. I know it’s not an excuse but I think I was afraid to love you as much as I did. I know that sounds odd considering I had an affair but I believe a big part of me was afraid if I didn’t leave first, you would. Everyone I have ever loved has left at some point and I believed you would too. It’s not a good explanation but I am one messed up girl as Janine used to say.   
  
All I can tell you without a doubt is that I did love you – more than anyone. I still do. We both have torched our bridges though and moving on is for the best. I ask that you do not try to find me. This is what is best for the baby. I want him to not only survive but thrive. Could he do that with so much negativity around him? I honestly don’t believe that. I promise if you’re his father you will know eventually. I would never cheat you out of that the way I have other things.   
  
If you have to blame someone, then I ask you to blame me. Nikolas didn’t drive me away; neither did you or anyone else. This is just what we all need. Please take care of yourself. Find love again – someone who is completely worthy to own your heart and soul. Someone you can trust. Find true happiness because that’s all I want for you. We may have started with a bet and the odds may have defeated us but I believe there’s someone out there for you. A woman who can be all the things to you I never was. Be well.   
  
My heart wishes you all the best and all the love in the world,   
Courtney


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**   
  
Courtney folded up the last letter with tears burning her eyes. She had known writing the letter to Jax would be hard but she hadn’t realized just how difficult it would truly be. It had actually hurt her to have to say goodbye this way. That’s why she had saved it for the very last. While none of them had been easy to write – because in a way she felt like she was saying goodbye forever even if she really deep down was sad to do so – she realized in writing Jax’s letter that she had destroyed the best relationship she had ever had, along with destroying the best man she had ever known. She now knew what she had been trying to deny all along: Jax was her soulmate. That one true love everyone is allotted in life and she had wrecked everything, in so many ways, that she might never forgive herself now. Some secret part of her hoped this baby growing inside of her was Jax’s, so she would always have some connection to him. Whoever who had helped sire her son though, she knew she was going to love this baby with all her heart and soul. She was going to make sure he had everything he needed and deserved – everything she had missed out on growing up. She would protect him and cherish him always and he would never want for anything.  
  
She sighed as he wiped her now teary face and tucked the letter into the envelope. She set it on top of the others on the coffee table and then grabbed her suitcase and her purse containing her car keys. Then with another elongated sigh, she moved towards the door. Her hand was just about to turn the knob when there was a knock at the door. For a moment her heart hammered with hope – hope that Jax had come for her. But when she opened the door, she saw an unfamiliar man standing on the other side. “Can I help you?” she asked. Something about his dark gray eyes left her feeling cold.  
  
“Yes, Ms. Matthews, I’m your driver. She sent me to pick you up.”  
  
“Carly?”  
  
He nodded almost imperceptibly but kept on staring at her in such a way that her nerves went on alert. His eyes looked soulless and vacant.  
  
“Carly didn’t tell me she was sending someone to pick me up. I planned to drive.”  
  
“She knew it was a long way. She didn’t want you to get fatigued.”  
  
Courtney absolutely did not feel comfortable going anywhere with this man. She stepped back a bit. “Okay well give me a second please. I forgot something and-“ She broke off as she saw his eyes flame with a look that left her fearful. She started to slam the door shut but his foot was immediately sticking out, making it impossible to close.  
  
“She knew you’d be trouble,” the man hissed and immediately grabbed for Courtney. She knew instinctively that he did not mean Carly. Of course not.  
  
She jumped back from his grasp but as she moved to kick him, he grabbed her leg and yanked her forward so fast she lost her balance, tumbling to the floor. She lay on the floor for a moment, worrying about her baby but started to vault up just as he slipped a cold dagger against her ever-expanding abdomen. The threat was evident, especially as he said, “You want to keep that baby inside of you, you’ll come with me.  _Now.”_  
  
XoXoXo  
  
She thought of making a run for it as soon as they stepped out into the bright afternoon sun. The warm weather seemed to mock her as the knife remained pointed into her side, right next to her stomach. She didn’t dare try and flee now. Her baby’s life was at stake.  
  
The worst part was that even at this time of the day, the parking lot was deserted. She couldn’t even attempt to flag someone down.  
  
Each step she took with the man, she felt like she was moving closer to her doom.  
  
They finally arrived at a black stretch limo with tinted glass and he instructed her to open the door. She hesitated and immediately felt a superficial piercing at her side. He meant business but she was afraid to discover who or what was waiting for inside the car.  
  
Still, she did as she was told and opened the door. The man shoved Courtney inside and right away she spotted the other woman. Her blood ran ice cold.  
  
“Helena.”  
  
“Hello, my dear. I’ve been expecting you.” Helena’s smile was wide and twisted as she moved over to Courtney and patted her arm. “We’re going to have quite the time together.”  
  
“What are you planning, Helena?” Courtney asked, trying not to show fear as she knew Helena would feed off of it.  
  
“You’ll know all in good time, all in good time,” Helena murmured. She then looked at the man who had kidnapped Courtney on her orders. “Bruno, fix up Courtney’s place for her. No one likes a mess.”  
  
Courtney knew instinctively Bruno would be wiping away every trace of evidence. No one would ever know Courtney hadn’t left willingly. Writing those letters had condemned her because they showed evidence that she had left on her own accord. Bruno and Helena would make sure no one even remembered Courtney existed after a time.  
  
Panicked then, she tried to push Bruno out of the way but immediately Helena was producing her own dagger and placing it against Courtney’s stomach, stopping Courtney in her tracks.  
  
“Dearie, escape is futile,” Helena said with a cackle.  
  
Then Bruno slammed the door shut, leaving Courtney to her fate.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_Sometime later..._  
  
Jasper Jacks climbed off the elevator and sighed as he approached the door to Courtney’s loft. He didn’t know exactly why he had come there but he had felt compelled somehow.  
  
Her car was in the parking lot so he knew she had to be here. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say when he saw her beautiful face. Maybe he’d say he was there to check on the baby. Maybe he’d even say he missed her.  
  
He sighed and then raised his hand to knock. He rapped on the door four times before finally calling out, “Courtney, it’s Jax. I know you’re home. We need to talk.” There was still no answer, even after he had pounded on the door two more times.  
  
He started to worry something was wrong – perhaps she had fallen and hurt herself or the baby – so he dug out his keys and found the one he used here back when they were just dating. He unlocked the door and walked inside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. There was no sign of Courtney though, that was for sure.  
  
He sighed and was about to turn around and walk out when he spotted a stack of envelopes on the coffee table. His name was printed on the top one in her familiar, loopy handwriting.  
  
He moved slowly over to the coffee table the way he would a coiled viper and gingerly picked up the envelope. He saw a letter beneath it with the name “Nikolas” printed on it and he sighed again. Then he opened his letter and began to read.  
  
He read it four times to make sure he hadn’t missed anything but the message was clear. Courtney was gone. He had lost her.  
  
And then Jax bowed his head and did something he never did.  
  
_He cried._


End file.
